Im Tal der Mittzwanziger
Im Tal der Mittzwanziger ist die vierte Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Carrie und Big laufen sich immer wieder zufällig über den Weg. Als sie sich nach wiederholten malen schließlich auf einer Beschneidungsfeier begegnen, beschließen sie, ganz offiziell miteinander auszugehen. Auch Charlotte hat einen neuen Freund, während Samantha mit einem jüngeren Mann ausgeht und Miranda noch immer Skipper datet. Handlung Carrie, Miranda und Charlotte treffen Samantha in einem angesagten Restaurant, in dem ihr derzeitiger Lover Jon - ein bekannter junger Koch - arbeitet. Dort lernt Carrie auch seinen Freund Sam kennen. Miranda ist mit Skipper dort. Carrie war in dem Club ursprünglich mit Big verabredet, der kurzfristig absagte und dann doch auftaucht. Carrie muss sich zwischen dem Mittzwanziger und dem Mittvierziger entscheiden und geht schließlich mit Sam und Samantha in einen bei den Mittzwanzigern angesagten Club. Carrie und Sam küssen sich den ganzen Abend, Samantha hingegen hat die ganze Nacht Sex mit Jon. Weil ihre Lippen immer noch geschwollen sind, ruft Carrie Sam nicht sofort am nächsten Abend an. Einblendungen mehrerer Meinungen: Ein Mittzwanziger sagt, ältere Frauen seien immer so dankbar, Skipper sagt, sie wüssten wer sie seien und was sie wollen. Bei einem Gespräch mit Carrie sagt Miranda, es gäbe keine verfügbaren Männer in den Dreißigern in New York und jüngere Männer seien leicht zu befriedigen und täten, was man ihnen sagt. Carrie verabschiedet sich schnell für ein vorgeschobenes Treffen mit ihrem Verleger, doch eigentlich geht sie mit Sam einkaufen. In der Umkleidekabine küssen sie sich erneut und werden erwischt, was beide nicht stört. Abends ist Carrie in Eile, als Charlotte mit einem Problem anruft. Carrie will sie schnell abwimmeln, doch als sie hört, worum es geht, verabredet sie sofort ein Treffen. Im Taxi erfährt man, dass Charlottes "perfekter Freund" sie gefragt hat, ob sie mit ihm Analsex haben würde. Gegen Charlottes Willen ruft Carrie alle Freundinnen zusammen und sie diskutieren das Thema im Taxi. Samantha ist dafür, dass Charlotte es tun sollte. Carrie trifft sich mit Big in einem schicken Restaurant zum essen. Sie hielt es für ein Date, doch Big hat seinen Freund Jack mitgebracht, der vor kurzem verlassen wurde. Trotz seiner Entschuldigung ist Carrie verärgert und verlässt das Restaurant. Sie geht mit Bigs Worten aus der ersten Folge: "abso-fucking-lutely". Carrie läuft die 48 Blocks bis zu dem Club, in dem sie Sam trifft. Sie hofft, dass ein wenig Rumknutschen sie genauso glücklich machen würde wie zuvor, doch es reicht nicht. In ihrer Wohnung versucht Charlotte ihrem Freund umständlich zu erklären, dass sie keinen Analsex mit ihm möchte, weil sie denkt, dass niemand ein Mädchen heiraten würde, das "in den Po gebumst" wurde. Er fragt sie, ob sie normal Sex haben könnten, und das haben sie auch. Nach dem Sex liebkost Jon Samantha und sagt, sie hätte die süßesten Falten im Nacken und sie fühlt sich alt, weshalb sie beschließt, keinen Sex mehr mit jüngeren Männern zu haben. Carrie hat Sex mit Sam in seiner Wohnung und übernachtet dort. Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwacht, sieht sie die düstere, anregende Umgebung in einem anderen Licht: plötzlich erkennt sie die schmutzige, unordentliche Mittzwanzigerwohnung. Sam erzählt ihr einen wirren Traum, der sie nicht interessiert und Carrie will nur noch Kaffee. Auf dem Weg in die zugemüllte Küche begegnet sie Sams ungepflegtem Mittbewohner und als wäre das alles nicht schlimm genug, baut Sam aus dem letzten Toilettenpapier einen Kaffeefilter und die Toilette ist so dreckig, dass sie sich nicht einmal hinsetzten möchte. Angeekelt geht Carrie und kauft sich zur Aufmunterung neue Schuhe. Auf dem Heimweg trifft sie auf Bigs Freund Jack mit einer Frau und während sie sich noch ärgert, dass sie Big selbst nicht trifft, taucht er unter dem Tisch auf, wo er etwas verloren hatte. Um das Ärgernis des letzten Abends wieder gut zu machen, lädt er sie erneut ein und Carrie sagt zu. Zentrale Frage *Sind Männer in den Zwanzigern die neue Designerdroge? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Mr. Big, Sam *Miranda Hobbes - Skipper *Samantha Jones - Jon *Charlotte York - unbekannt *Jack Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode